Never ride with Senny
by xTeniPurix
Summary: Sengoku runs late for a tournament and Yanagi just happens to drive by.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT.

**Pairing**: Sengoku Kiyosumi / Yanagi Renji

**Prompt**: Backseat Driving

* * *

There was a tennis tournament going on but the thing is... Sengoku was running a bit late and lost. So he currently had no luck of getting to the match on time. Plus he didn't have his license, he'd lost it while trying to chase his kohai, Dan, around. He let out a sigh, this turn of events was putting a damper on his happy go luck personality and he didn't like it. He liked the jubilant life that just flowed out of him, the upbeat personality that won people over and not to forget his charming good looks. It was just a shame that he never realized just how narcissistic he really was.

He decided he might have a chance of making it if he ran but then he wouldn't have any energy for his matches. So no matter how he looked at it, it was all just so unlucky. As he was having his many a pessimistic thought a car drove by him. He tilted his head as it stopped right next to him. Naturally he ignored any signals in his mind that were shouting 'RUN AWAY'. He was Sengoku, he chose to ignore those warnings. He continued to stare at the car until a window was rolled down. He let out a small gasp to see the Rikkaidai data specialist, Yanagi Renji.

"You need a ride?"

"You drive?"

"Yes. Now do you need a ride."

"You're the data master... shouldn't you know that?"

"I have no problem driving away."

"Alright! Let's go" Sengoku opened the door and got into the passenger side. He looked around him briefly as he buckled up. The car was clean, which was to be expected of the data man.

"So.. you drive?"

"That's obvious." Yanagi said bluntly as he began to drive again. It baffled Sengoku that the boy next to him drove. Mainly because Sengoku has a short attention span. They drove about three minutes in silence and silence killed Sengoku.

"You know if we turn here it's a short cut."

"That will only take us to the out-skirts of town." Sengoku stared down the road he just pointed out. There was no way it did that.

"Well.. if you turn there it should have less traffic."

"That will only lead us into the main car jam area of the town."

"..."

"..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that!"

"I don't doubt that." Sengoku pouted at the insult but it didn't stay with him long. He was having fun sitting here in the car trying to give directions to the opponent of an opposing team. There was silence for a few more minutes before Sengoku took in a breath to say some thing.

"You know-- "

"No that does not cut the trip by twenty minutes."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT ?!"

"I have my ways." Sengoku stared at the data man with his jaw nearly to the ground. He huffed a bit and really wished that he had woken up on time so he could travel with his team and so a few more minutes passed in silence.

"Can I drive?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Will we be there soon?"

"Soon"

"Can I drive?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Will we be there soon?"

"Soon"

"Can I drive?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Will we be there soon?"

"Soon"

"So..can I-- "

"No.. now if you don't shut up I'll open the door and push you out of it."

"..."

"That's better." Sengoku sighed and this time remained quite. He really didn't like silences, especially awkward ones like this. He didn't dare speak because he knew that the Rikkadai demon really would push him out of the car if he spoke again.

So after twenty minutes of pain staking silence, that killed Sengoku and made Yanagi happy, they arrived at the tournament on time. Yanagi parked near by before they both got out and made their way to the courts. Sengoku was quiet a moment more before a grin flew to his face.

"Can I drive on the ride back?"

"Who said you're riding back with me?"

"Can I drive?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why?"

"No"

"Please"

"Sengoku!" Sengoku froze at the sound of the Jimmies buchou calling out to him.

"Buchou!" He grinned and waved to his fellow teammate before turning back to Yanagi, who had already walked away and left Sengoku. He pouted at this as he made his way to his team. Though... he figured he'd just be able to 'bug' the data master later.

"I don't doubt that." Sengoku pouted at the insult but it didn't stay with him long. He was having fun sitting here in the car trying to give directions to the opponent of an opposing team.

Fin

* * *

** End-Note**: Review :3 


End file.
